


A Reflection on Childhood Memories

by LittleBozSheep



Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Self-Reflection, Voldemort bedtime story, reflecting on his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Harry introduces Draco to bedtime stories, Draco ends up confused.ORDraco reflects on his childhood and realises how far from the truth it is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Monthly Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	A Reflection on Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;
> 
> Prompt: “Storybook”  
> Word count: 131
> 
> A big thank you to EvAEleanor for Betaing

Draco snorted. “That’s a kids book.” 

“It was my favourite bedtime story,” Harry softly replied running a hand gently over the battered cover. 

“Bedtime story?” Draco asked. 

“Yer, the story you’d read just before you went to sleep as a child.” Harry pulled himself back to the present turning to Draco. “What was your favourite story?” 

“I… don’t think, we did that,” Draco slowly commented.

Harry paused, “That is, er, really sad.”

“Oh! wait, no.” Draco clapped his hands together. “My nanny would sometimes tell me the story of Lord Voldemort and the good he brought to the world until he was cruelly defeated. Would that count?” He asked before confliction flashed through his eyes, “Huh, you know, looking back that story was drastically wrong,” Draco commented frowning at the realisation.


End file.
